


Lullaby

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladiolus has some advice on how to cope with countryside living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please be conscious of the date on this story as the content may not entirely be accurate by the release of _Final Fantasy XV (Versus)_. I tried to keep what I could ambiguous, but material from the demo may not reflect the final product. The pairing of the story is just the focus; I was going for an OT4 vibe but due to the limited appearance of half the ship I didn't feel it was warranted in the tags. Please feel welcome to interpret the relationships in this story however you see fit to read them!
> 
> Thanks to demishock for letting me bounce off ideas over text, the polishing of this story, and fangirling with me over the prospects of the demo/game in general. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Gladiolus had been forged in the image of Insomnia, crown city of Lucis. Made to be steely and steadfast, an imitation of the structures that were once the pride of the nation. But just because he was raised to be resilient didn't mean he _enjoyed_ roughing it out in the woods. Their equipment was top-of-the-line, but even the tent and bedrolls weren't enough to soften their settlement. He could swear that no matter where he repositioned himself, the same rock kept digging into his spine. That, or it was one determined twig.

It didn't really matter – the swordsman was unable to get comfortable. There would be very little sleep for him tonight. Switching onto his side for the fifth time in the span of an hour, Gladiolus gathered by Ignis's empty sleeping bag that he wasn't the only one experiencing trouble. Since he'd yet to get any rest, he knew the other man must still be outside.

As gingerly as he could maneuver his bulky frame in such tight quarters, he moved around his other two traveling companions. Not that he was concerned about making too much noise or abrupt movements; Noctis was dead to the world the minute he closed his eyes. Gladiolus was more concerned with stumbling over their bodies with how gangly the youngest of their group were. _Bed-hogs_ , he mused, not even upset at how fond he sounded in his own head.

He pushed aside the front flap and stretched to his full height. Massaging his shoulder, Gladiolus rolled his neck a couple times to relieve the kinks in his muscles. During the process he caught a clear view of the stars up above and marveled not for the first time at how vast it was compared to the vista he was accustomed to. The spires, bright lights, and fumes of his home did not permit such natural splendor. Rarely was Gladiolus sentimental, but he had to admit that there was some wonder to be had out in this remote marshland. _Too bad the locals ruin the ambiance_ , he thought, grimacing as he recalled the Goblins that lurked past their small campsite.

Bringing his gaze down toward the only other source of light in the area, he spotted Ignis sitting beside the campfire. His back was towards Gladiolus, head slightly bowed. Coming around to his opposite side, Gladiolus saw he was holding something; the object was not much larger than his palm – it was a book.

"You're going to strain your eyes reading in the dark like that. Where did you get that thing, anyway?" Gladiolus asked and took a seat in the folding chair beside him.

Ignis snorted and forwent a response to his initial comment. Instead he turned a page, eyes scanning over the text, but Gladiolus wasn't fooled for a moment that his friend's senses weren't still on high alert. If a monster dared to ambush them, Ignis would have a knife through its heart before the attacker could set foot near their warded circle.

"I've had it with me since…the beginning," he said, not going into further detail. Ignis didn't need to elaborate. While the crew's impromptu road trip was conducted lightheartedly, the reason for their expedition remained a sensitive topic. They weren't being hunted out here for nothing. "It's been in my back pocket all this time. I'd almost forgotten until tonight."

"Must be good reading if you're still up." Gladiolus didn't often resort to being subtle, since he was awful at it. Although if he was his usual, direct self and asked Ignis why he hadn't taken his own earlier advice that they regain their strength, he wasn't sure if he'd receive an answer.

The man was stubborn – perhaps as stubborn as their charge, Noctis – and tended to pass off his own exhaustion. Sometimes, Gladiolus noted, such actions might be due to Ignis not even realizing his limits. He could get so caught up in his survival plans and worrying for others that he'd forget to take proper care of himself.

Ignis kept his silence, thumbing another page of his book. Now that Gladiolus took a closer inspection, it looked rather drab, especially in the man's shiny gloves. The cover was worn – creased and softened at the corners. He wouldn't have predicted that someone as meticulous as Ignis would own anything so ragged.

Ignis’s hands smoothed down the center, flattening the already staying pages. Such a mindful gesture had Gladiolus shifting in his seat, leaning forward so his own hands clasped in front of him. Before he could decide if it was worth saying ‘to hell with it’ and demanding answers, Ignis at last relented. "Yes, I suppose it is. But that's not…tch."

Keeping one hand on his book to save the spot, he raised the other to remove his glasses. He rubbed the impressions the eyewear left on the bridge of his nose with a knuckle, looking infinitely younger and older at the same time. Gladiolus was hard-pressed to recognize him either way without his glasses on.

"Come on buddy, you were saying?" Gladiolus pressed.

"It's difficult for me to put into words." Before he could joke about Ignis failing at commentary for once, the man gave him a pointed stare. "Wipe that smug look off your countenance. What I mean is, I'm not certain if I have pinpointed the issue. There is something about this place that makes me-"

"Uptight?"

"I was going to say hypersensitive."

"Oh," Gladiolus said. "Uh, yeah, me too."

"Indeed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Without the lenses of Ignis's glasses shielding him from the full onslaught of such a gesture, Gladiolus was fidgeting again.

"Well, maybe not," he admitted, "but there's definitely something disturbing about the environment out here. I mean it's great to look at, but keeping Sleeping Beauty over there out of trouble is easier said than done. We haven't been able to stop looking over our shoulders for days. I think it's wearing on all of us."

"For me, I think it is the quiet," Ignis said. They both paused to take in the sound level. There was very little ambient noise, just some lapping of the water nearby as the wind rustled the lake below their outpost and maybe a frog croaking or leaves rustling. Otherwise there was nothing. No massive traffic or people to fill the night like back in Insomnia.

Gladiolus nodded in understanding. "Hopefully you'll grow accustomed to it. It's not all bad, right? Kind of peaceful."

His friend opened his mouth to reply, but a disturbance behind them drew their attention. Ignis returned his glasses to their rightful place so he could see which of their other traveling companions was up. Prompto exited the tent, hair in more of a disarray than usual and with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Guys, something up?" he asked, or so Gladiolus assumed, since it was spoken around a yawn.

"Nothing's amiss if that's what you mean," Ignis replied, returning to his book. "Please, go to sleep. There's still hours yet before dawn."

"No way, it's freezing in here without everyone." Prompto walked over to one of the folding chairs and dragged it closer to Gladiolus, plopping down in it. He was skinny enough to fit his entire body into a ball, tucking his feet up under him so the sheet he'd dragged out with him could stay cocooned around his body and allow him to tuck in against Gladiolus's side.

"What are you trying to steal _my_ body heat for, huh?" Contrary to his complaint, Gladiolus wrapped an arm around the blond to pull him in closer. As much as Prompto complained about the cold, he was actually the furnace in the group. Maybe it was the layer of flannel, but he could be the one counted on to keep things cozy when they had to huddle together. Gladiolus was just as greedy for some comfort as Prompto claimed to be.

"Because Ignis is too boney. His collarbone is liable to poke out my eye."

"I am _not_ 'too boney,' not even in the slightest," the man in question protested. Their continued banter must have somehow stirred the last member of their entourage, because Noctis of all people appeared, startling all of them.

"What miracle is this, then?" Ignis asked.

Gladiolus added, "Sorry if we woke you, Prince Charmless. We're not in any danger if you want to go back to sleep."

There was no snappy comeback so he must not have been absolutely coherent. Noctis rubbed his eyes with both hands like a little kid whose nap was interrupted and stumbled over to them. His expression was the same one he used to make when he had to eat healthy food as a child – a cross between a sneer and a pout.

"This is stupid," Noctis announced. "Nighttime is for bed, so why aren't all of you _sleeping?_ "

"I merely wanted to catch up on some light reading, before I was so rudely interrupted," Ignis said, like a man resigned to never having his way.

"You'll hurt your eyes trying to decipher anything this late," Noctis pointed out. Gladiolus had to stifle a laugh because that's what _he'd_ tried to tell Ignis earlier. "It's better to do that when it's light outside. And not bedtime."

"Of course, your highness," Ignis deferred, unable to hide his smile. Prompto and Gladiolus, too. All three of them understood how seriously Noctis took his recuperation.

Prompto whooped, springing to his feet and following Noctis back into the tent, all the while chanting about warmth and well-earned shuteye. Gladiolus was next, albeit with less enthusiasm as he wasn't looking forward to more sleeping in the dirt. He should have suggested relocating their tent to a more stable and cleared area before everyone decided to pile back inside, but he'd make do. Even just resting his eyes would be an improvement to sitting up all night. He hoped.

Hesitating at the tent flaps, he glanced over his shoulder to watch Ignis putter around the campsite, packing up their chairs and inspecting the fire for the night. Gladiolus said, "That can all wait until the morning" and didn't budge until Ignis listened.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming already."

They both returned to their respective sections, Gladiolus closest to the entrance and Ignis to one side. Normally Noctis was stationed toward the back where he was less likely to be disturbed, but he'd settled somewhere in the middle, which was just fine with him. Gladiolus preferred him to be in a position better guarded in their midst and there was no safer place than in the middle of them.

Laying down, he decided to give his right side another go and used his arm to pillow his head. He had to lay down horizontally, since there wasn’t enough room to be laid out like the others unless he planned on rolling over everyone in his sleep. It was dark, but the campfire lit through the material of their tent enough for him to see that Ignis' face was close to his. He'd removed his glasses for safekeeping, making it easier to make out that he hadn't been able to fall asleep yet.

"Hey, Ignis?" he whispered, trying to respect the other two in case they'd managed to finally slumber.

"Hm?"

"About what we were discussing before… The quiet?" Suddenly, he felt foolish broaching the topic. The man had seemed reluctant to converse on the subject of what was bothering him, but there was no going back now. "It might help if you try and concentrate on something. Get your mind off of it."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Ignis asked, and the sincere curiosity in the question at least helped Gladiolus to barrel onwards.

"Maybe our breathing? Or Prompto's snoring. One of the two."

"I don't know what you guys are saying, but I heard that and I'll have you know I sleep soundlessly like a baby," Prompto mumbled, giving Gladiolus a light kick in the shin.

Gladiolus cursed and tried to kick him back, but Prompto was too fast even half asleep. Ignis chuckled at their antics and said, "That might very well work."

"I know, right? I'm full of good ideas." Gladiolus breath hitched as he felt something brush closer to him. Tilting his head he was met with Ignis' hair; he'd scooted up enough so as to press his ear against Gladiolus' chest. He wasn't sure how effective it was, given that his heartbeat was probably drowning out every breath he took with how hard it was suddenly hammering.

"Ignis, is it working?" No response. "…Iggy?"

 _Oh_. He'd gone to sleep.


End file.
